


Red Hood: The Forsaken Son (You Decide What Happens!)

by RedHoodie19



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, and references to jason's death which means references to child abuse because the joker is a jerk, but there will be violence (because let's face it this is red hood), i might add tags as they come up but i haven't decided yet, leaving as not rated because even i don't know what's going to happen yet, no beta we die like jason todd, stay safe friends, you pick what happens and then i write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodie19/pseuds/RedHoodie19
Summary: Red Hood knew he shouldn’t have returned to Gotham.[This is an interactive fanfiction, which means you --the readers-- get to pick what happens next! At the end of each chapter will be two or more options. Comment which one you want to happen, and whichever option has the most votes will win!Choose your path carefully, dear travellers; fate is in your hands...]
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Red Hood: The Forsaken Son (You Decide What Happens!)

Jason Todd hates Gotham.

That’s all that’s running through his head as he stomps through his apartment after someone tries to beat down his door. Jason, like any sleeping sane person would, thought it was a burglar trying to break in, or that the cops finally grew some brain cells and realized he was the Red Hood and was coming to arrest him, or one of Gotham’s many villains realized he was the Red Hood was coming to extract revenge.

So, like any sane person would, Jason loaded his pistol and decided to go take a look.

Y’know. Like any sane person.

He did _not_ expect the idiot denting his door to be the drunkard down the hall who had the wrong apartment. One look at the gun and murderous glare aimed his way and the man spun on his heel and staggered back down the hall to his own home. 

Jason _hates_ Gotham.

Welp, he isn’t getting anymore sleep tonight. He unloads the gun then tosses the pieces in the general direction of the coffee table. He stomps into the kitchen for coffee, before he can hunt down the poor idiot who woke him up to begin with.

Jason starts up the ancient coffee pot, then checks the time on his stove clock: two-in-the- _freakin’_ -morning. Great.

Sometimes Jason wishes he could burn this city to the _ground._

That’d be a sight to see, wouldn’t it? The city that destroyed him, reduced to hopeless chaos. The Bat, watching as his life is destroyed before his eyes. There’d be no more villains escaping from Arkham, because there would _be no Arkham._ No Jokers out to kill little Robins. No drunks banging on his door at forsaken hours. You know the saying _kill two birds with one stone?_ Well Jason would be killing the whole freakin’ _nest._

The coffee pot beeps, bringing Jason out of his flame-engulfed fantasy.

Jason blinks, and suddenly realizes he’s back in his kitchen, and not actually tearing the city to shreds.

He needed to stop doing that. It couldn’t possibly be healthy.

But then again dying, being dumped into a pit and brought back to life, then going on a murderous rampage probably isn’t healthy, either.

Jason pours himself a mug of coffee as he imagines traumatizing a therapist with all his life’s problems, then laughs.

He takes his cup of coffee into the living room, or rather, the closet-sized space in his slum of an apartment that just barely fits an old couch, coffee table, and television set that just might be older than the coffee pot. The carpet is stained in various shades of tan and brown, and he really prefers not to think about what color it might’ve started as. But it’s cheap, and besides, it’s not like it’s his only safehouse.

Jason falls onto the couch, props his feet up on the table, and considers his plans.

He can’t watch TV because it was broken. He _could_ go out on patrol, but he is still waking up and honestly, he just doesn’t want to. So he gets out his laptop and pulls up the files for the cases he’s investigating.

There are the drug shipments to Bludhaven. That is typically Nightwing’s territory, but seeing how the drugs are originating in Gotham, Jason could make the argument that it is completely his case. Plus, he loves to make Dickiebird mad.

Then there’s the illegal weapon trafficking ring in Gotham. Just the usual guns, nothing new. It’s still a new case so Jason doesn’t have much info on that yet, but there are a few promising leads.

But then there’s the disappearance of children in Crime Alley. Considering _he_ was a child in Crime Alley once upon a time, this is one that’s stuck with him. It’s mostly street kids between the ages of 10-15, with no families to miss them, so of course the GCPD is doing bupkis about it. In fact, Jason seems to be the only one who’s been able to connect all the cases as related.

Jason takes another gulp of coffee and stares at the files before him.

>   
>  **Which case will Jason investigate? You decide!**  
>  **1\. Drug shipments to Bludhaven**  
>  **2\. Weapons Ring**  
>  **3\. Missing Children in Crime Alley**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic ever posted so please go easy on me! I wrote this in one night and I’m going to hurry and post it before I can panic and change my mind. :) I love present-tense POV but I kept switching back to past-tense while writing. I tried to correct it, but if you noticed any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them!
> 
> I’m not sure how long voting will be open for, because I have no idea how many people will read this, so I’m just going to wait a reasonable amount of time after the first vote. Chapter lengths will vary, this one was a bit shorter than I wanted for the prologue, but now you have a taste of Jason’s life; he’s cranky and he hates Gotham. … Maybe his coffee will kick in in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe! xoxo


End file.
